The present disclosure relates to methods for coating a substrate. In particular, the coating methods are directed to a thermal spray using a copper-nickel-tin (Cu—Ni—Sn) alloy as a feedstock material that results in improved coating characteristics from known techniques, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present disclosure is also amenable to other like applications.
It would be desirable to develop new methods of thermal spray processing that use a wear resistant copper based alloy to build up a coating on the surface of an object/substrate.